A Step in Front
by Narhar supporter
Summary: Rufus Scrimgeour Head Auror hears a rumour that something is not right with the wards at the Dursleys taking action that bit early could mean the differance. Mentor role Rufus/Harry strong N.Tonks


I do not own Harry potter sorry for the confusion i own oc Markuleo tho

Third year Gryffindor Markuleo (you better call me Mark )Thatcher was walking down the fourth corridor one day on Xmas break . When he heard sounds of destruction coming from the female bathroom. Being the typical Gryffindor and hormonal teenager he decides he has to look. As he stuck his head into the bathroom he saw a Hufflepuff girl with a transformed arm like a Troll going to town on the basins and wall. Proving Gryffindor's are more brave than smart. He say's ''Excuse me miss'' a quick twirl and chunk of basin later we find our Hufflepuff girl screaming " SHIT, SHIT AND DOUBLE SHIT I THINK I KILLED HIM

Two hours later, ''Come on wake up already it was only a small chunk I hit you with'' (small for a troll's hand) the girl said. ''**IDIOT**'' she screams. Quickly rummaging through her bag she pulls out a vial and sticks it under his nose. Bolting up right ''It was Percy the git I'm innocent'' he said with a quick ''huh'' from girl. He turns to the girl ''Wait a sec'' then jumping up and finding that was the wrong thing to do collapse's back to ground '' ooowww '' he manages to groan out. Poking him with her wand (god that sounds dirty)'' uuummmm sorry about the flying projectile thing not having a good day I'm Tonk's by the way'' she said

"Tonk's weird first name" he said, with a quick " It's my last name as my given name shall not be spoken" Nipping this in the butt as he can tell that all he's going to get he replies '' Names Mark Third Year Gryffindor ". "Hufflepuff Seventh Year" she replies back while holding her hand out. He shakes her hand. She laughs a bit and says "It was for a hand up dummy'' . Looking sheepish he says '' oh thanks''.

As he stands up with the help from Tonk's she stamps her foot and say's" you got to be kidding why am I always the short one'' . Mark laughs a bit and she huffs and turns around with her arms folded. Mark goes '' Come on I'm only a couple inch's 3 at most taller" "ONLY , ONLY 3 inches you are like thirteen you are going to be a giant compared to me'' she replies thinking of the injustice of it all. Mark opens his mouth to reply then closes it for a sec then like a light bulb goes off "WAIT A MINETE how did this get to be about height you hit me with a piece of basin Woman I want answers" ."Damn I thought almost got away with it'' she said.

Tap Tap my foot goes on the tiles ."Well come on" he said. She gives him a pointed stare what I said I wasn't having a good day. ''Well that's the why I want the reason behind my massive headache and... why is my face numb'' he said. Tonk's does this innocent laugh" You know how I woke you up ". Mark's reply "smelling salts right" looking at her face Mark is not liking what the reply is going to be he look's in a mirror that hasn't been destroyed . Taking some calming deep breathes he survey's his face. OK my nose is broken in what looks like 2 places and swelling on my cheekbone.

Mark actually thinks he going to pass out from shock. When Tonk's starts talking in a pleading voice "I can fix it I can fix". Mark just stare's at her in that are you right in the head look. "I am going to Madam Pomfrey I will be leaving here in 5 minute's" "But I can heal you" she says with that kicked puppy look. Nice try but I've seen better he replies. Taking this as a challenge she uses her secret weapon she morph's her eye's too cartoon size, they even had little twinkling stars in the corner. Mark stammers out t-t-t-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t-t can't be normal for a Wizard. She replies " That's a secret".

Okay Mark reason's " Tonk's can you repair the damage you done in here because I know I can't, oh I will also need the potion you used." Huh" was her intelligent reply. She then starts looking around and her eyes are like saucer's. My god you daft woman I was thinking then I also start thinking should I pray or praise the person who could get this engine of destruction worked up like this, evil cackle oh I hope it was Percy the pompous git wait back on track how to get out of this. Tonk's my dear I'm going to give you a lesson from the Pranksters Bible

Rule 1- Can you fix the damage done

O.K by the look on your face that's a no.

Solution- Alibi

Are you following Tonk's. She nods her head. " Ok , question how long is that potion going to numb by face. "I think another 20 Mins" she replies. "OK perfect takes about 10 mins to walk to the Great Hall and in my condition it's believable it would take me 10 mins to walk to the med ward" Mark finished . Tonk's was about to say something but Mark cut her off " Now the tricky part

Rule 2 - A Patsy willing or unwilling

Tonk's goes "I call BS, you got to be making this stuff up as you go"

Mark's reply was " Your lucky we are on a timetable here or I would have to educate you on your heresy , you are lucky it was me who heard your ruckus, otherwise you can bet it would a Professor right now screaming blue murder at you , he gives a smug grin and adds you are lucky it's Xmas and I'm feeling generous and helping you" Mark finishes. Tonk just stares at Mark and is looking at the Tempus Charm she just cast shit , 3 min to call my trump card.

Mark gave a quick look around, cost clear ," OK Peeves I know your here somewhere I'm calling in a favour " he said. Like magic (funny that being a magic school and all) Peeves comes through the wall inspects the damage and gives a respectful nod of the head to Tonks and the poltergeist says " Not bad lacks flare but not bad , now hurry up I'm busy , oh by way has anyone told you that you look like shit". Mark replies "Peeves , I didn't know you cared , now down to business I need you to take the fall for this" Oh shit I hate it when he gets that gleam in his eye. Peeves smirks 10 dung bombs Mark goes to agree, ah ah ah Peeve cuts in Fireworks the good ones not the crap you normal bribe me with, Mark grumbles deal you thieving spectre.

"Ok lets go" Mark says, as they were about to split up, Tonks stops Mark and says "Umm thanks I guess" . "No problem got to live up to Gryffindor name" he tries to suavely say. "Boys" Tonks reply while she walks to the Great Hall she stops and just before Mark turns the corner. She's speaks just loud enough " Nymphadora Tonks, ever call me anything but Tonks and Madam Pomfrey will be seeing you again real soon ". " Well before this pain gets any worse, I bid you good night my fair lady Tonks and sweet dreams and remember your own personal Gryffindor knight is at your service" Mark finishes with a bow . Tonks laughs " You know that losses its charm due to the fact that your face looks like a broken jig-saw ". ' And who do I have to thank for that" he replies. laughing as she disappears you can hear Peeves. Now on to the healers and a lecture from Madam Pomfrey about curiosity killed the Gryffindor or some such thing. As he was drifting off to sleep he was trying to decide should I chalk this up as a win or lose, I'll call it even , I can live with even.

As Tonks lay in her bed she had a small smile, thinking what a nice distraction and how that overgrown Third year knew she had boy trouble, must have a older sister or 2. Now of dreamland to dream about sweet torture if her idiot boyfriend doesn't say the right thing tomorrow. The poor girls who were sharing Tonks dorm room didn't get much sleep that night. Serious how many times can you do the evil cackle in your sleep. This just cemented the fact in the girls mind that tonks was not just on the little side of crazy , She had her own area code.

As Mark woke up in prison he slowly cracked open his eye lid to see if the door was clear, and before he could even open it a cm. " Mr Thatcher you are to say in bed until I have cleared you to leave, Am I Clear On This Point Mr Thatcher" Madam Pomfrey said .

OK Mark use what you have been taught it's go time Stage 1 Bribe " Madam Pomfrey you look so tense I have been known to give Excellent Neck and Shoulder Rubs, I actually have a waiting list of girls waiting for me to need help in a subject, so they can be at my fingers tender mercy "

"Sorry Mr Thatcher I have a house Elf who love's do that and do you want to come between an elf and her duty"

Damn Ok Stage 1 Crashed and burned

Stage 2 Sweet talk

''Madam Pomfrey how do look so stunning in the morning..."

"Stop right there Mr Thatcher it doesn't work on me"

You got to be kidding I didn't make it past my first line, Chloe would laugh at me for a life time. Ok I either abort and serve my time or go for broke.

"Poppy such a naughty nurse, you don't have to go to such extreme's to keep me in bed if you want to take my tempt-pur-ture you just had to ask"

"Mark you naughty boy (she takes her hat thingy off-omg is she sexy walking to me) I know how the uniform can effect young men in such prime condition (SHE'S A COUGER CRAP) you don't have to worry I'm a Professional( Where the hell did the sexy voice come from)(she's touching me-on the forehead -BUGGA THIS- about a minute more of freedom is not worth it)

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey I'm Sorry but" hahahahaha ( Is she laughing ,no this is not possible she got me?). " I'm Sorry Mr Thatcher but better and smoother people have tried and failed escaping here , I must say though you chickened out faster than I thought you would.

"Madam Pomfrey you have left me lost for words I actually feel, what are the words less whole"

"Poor child if it is any consolation you have done better than any other muggleborn child before you" "Can I ask what is it that the other's have had that I didn't "Simply swagger and etiquette Mr Thatcher" Mark Says " I've got swagger" ( God that sounded like I was 2 , not my best day better just surrender and fight another day)

"You got swagger Mr Thatcher and if I was still an intern, It would have had a small chance of working small but a chance, All this talk makes me feel young again, just like back in the Marauders Day makes me all giddy"

"Madam Pomfrey you knew The Marauders". " Oh yes I knew those rascal's, Rimus and Peter didn't even have courage to do what you attempted such shy boy's, what happened to Peter was a tragedy. Now Sirius and James those boy's you had to watch out for, only boys Mr Pomfrey was worried about" Wait Mr Pomfrey" You assumed that I was single" Well having witnessed what you could do today I do feel rather stupid now".'It's ok not many know I could count the number of students on 1 hand that know"."Really who" "Both are actually in this room". Dread crept up his spine oh god how long have they been there.

"Hello Mark" Tonks spoke (scratch they with she)" I must say I am tempted by one of those massage's I heard about"(why prankster god what have I done to you for you to forsake me maybe it's a sign to pass on the bible)" Come on do you think I would black-mail after last night" She whispered in his ear( yep I sign but who to entrust with this knowledge)"Hey are you listening to me" Tonks scowls. "Sorry just a little shocked still" Mark replies

"Anyway Professor McGonagall wants' to speak to you" Tonks finishes. Mark looks back at Madam Pomfrey and she makes a shooing motion. With that done Tonks grabs Mark's arm and some my say lead (Female)or drags (Male). As soon as they were safe from prying eyes , Tonks rounds up on Mark and asks "How did you know I was having problems with my boyfriend" Mark replies easy" lots of older foster sisters , I've found problems with both boyfriends or girl friends, Start with destruction, then crying, followed by a joke then me staying up half the night as an ear to talk too". Tonks thinks for a bit "Must have been nice growing up with a lot of sisters".

"Sorry Tonks but this is hard to say, do understand what a foster child is. Tonks replies "Does it have a special meaning , I just thought it was a special muggle way of saying child" . Mark looks at her "Easy way is saying we are orphans or runaways who get moved from foster Family to Foster Family (Tonk makes the omg you poor child face), Tonks it's ok I was lucky I only moved twice and both families were nice, so no harm no foul ok". Tonks goes "ok" and strikes a marching band pose hooks Marks arm points toward the Great Hall and yell's March.(al l the while Mark was wondering do wizards and witches suffer bi-polar dis-order)

Peeves if he was alive would be a dead man. last night's plan went off like a well oiled clock, except when ask who supplied him the explosive's the rat said Me. So a week of holidays left and McGonagall being the nice and lenient person we all love, gives Mark 6 detentions 5 hours each, Well being the holidays I'm going to give you a choice etiquette lesson's with me or outdoor's with Hagrid. Wow Mark say's ''Outdoors in Dec" ""When do we start the lesson's Professor''. "In two hours oh god how does she trip on a flat floor, bring Miss Tonks as well she may finally find a centre of balance".

Etiquette is not fun, if the words prim and proper came up in conversation our names didn't. Now Tonks knew the actions and introductions. That was easy it was the coordination she lacked. Her partner in crime suffered the opposite coordination in spades and actions and intro yeah better left unsaid. On the fifth day after detention. called Mark back . When Tonks was out of earshot. "How long have you been able to do it" McGonagall ask "Don't lie I spotted twice when you did the right gesture but you changed it why" . The answer was simply "He wasn't going to abandon a friend"

The Scene he walked into was, how to say it bedlam . Tonks was being restrain by 3 people and two more were covering The Git aka the boyfriend. Seeing some enterprising Ravenclaws taking bets Mark walks up to them and ask for the spread-one was how many days he was going to stay with Madam Pomfrey and the other was how many different colour's was Tonks face going to go it was up to thought about it, after convening with the bookies , He hits the GIT with a _**Obliviate **_spell and because he was feeling vindictive a point blank _**Stupefy .**_ Finishing with a quick " you're a tosser "

Mark walks back to the Gryffindor Table sits down grabs a mug of hot chocolate. When some random goes why are you still holding her. There was a lot of sorry Tonk's . When she was released she stomp's over to Mark, With a quick " He was mine" Mark replies "He hasn't been moved yet". As she turned around you can hear "Lucky". You can hear change this, and then a ahhhh from the bloke's who witnessed it and a golf clap from the girls.

"Feeling better Tonk's . "I feel lighter was her reply". "Hot Chocolate" i offer" why not" she replies. "You know we better move him before". "Before what Mr. Thatcher". "Before he catches cold" Professor McGonagall , see that you do. The duo get up to move the lump when " This is a once only deal you two" with a chorus of Yes Professor. "ok lets go win a bet"," Bet what bet " Tonk's ask. " Tell you in 3 weeks and 2 days it's a surprise " he says.

A.n oc is not a major Char he will disapper after the 4 chap i think only return in a hello goodbye role there after


End file.
